Sometimes
by anatomyfan
Summary: Quinn and Rachel's journey from high school, some college, and wedding day. Summery sucks.


**Sadly, I don't own Rachel or Quinn...or the songs. They belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray was in love. Not in love with Finn, Puck or Sam, but with a girl! Not just any girl, Rachel Berry to be exact. Quinn had a really hard time when Rachel was with Finn. One night, Quinn called Rachel.<p>

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, Rachel. It's Quinn."

_"Hello, Quinn. What can I do for you?"_

"Are you home?" _Please say yes._

_"Yes."_

"Can I come over? I want to talk to you."

_"Sure."_

Quinn arrived at the house ten minutes later. Rachel was on the front porch.

"Hey." Rachel said.

"Hi. Can we sit?" Referring to the chairs on porch. Rachel nodded her head and sat down. Quinn sat down next to her and faced her.

"I have something I need to tell you, I'm-"

"Oh my God. Your pregnant."

"What? No! Not making that mistake again anytime soon."

"Okay, just wanted to get it out of the way."

"Rachel, I'm in love with you."

"What?"

"I know, right?"

"Wow. I need a moment."

"Take all the time you need." Quinn got up, kissed her cheek and left.

Rachel avoided Quinn for the rest of the week. Once in Glee, Mr. Schue gave the class an assignment about relationships. Rachel had a perfect song to sing to a certain ex-cheerleader. Once Friday rolled around, Rachel decided to go first.

When the music started up, Rachel was looking at Quinn during the entire performance.

_You tell me you're in love with me  
>Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me<br>It's not that I don't want to stay  
><em>

_But every time you come too close I move away  
>I wanna believe in everything you say<br>'Cause it sounds so good  
>But if you really want me, move slow<br>There's things about me you just have to know_

_Sometimes I run  
>Sometimes I hide<br>Sometimes I'm scared of you  
>But all I really want is to hold you tight<br>Treat you right, be with you day and night  
>Baby all I need is time<em>

_I don't wanna be so shy  
>Every time that I'm alone I wonder why<br>Hope that you will wait for me  
>You'll see that you're the only one for me<em>

_I wanna believe in everything that you say  
>'Cause it sounds so good<br>But if you really want me, move slow  
>There's things about me you just have to know<em>

_Sometimes I run  
>Sometimes I hide<br>Sometimes I'm scared of you  
>But all I really want is to hold you tight<br>Treat you right, be with you day and night  
>Baby all I need is time<em>

_Just hang around and you'll see  
>There's nowhere I'd rather be<br>If you love me, trust in me  
>The way that I trust in you<em>

_Sometimes I run  
>Sometimes I hide<br>Sometimes I'm scared of you  
>But all I really want is to hold you tight<br>Treat you right, be with you day and night  
>Baby all I need is time<em>

Everybody was clapping when she finished. Well, almost everybody. Finn looked really mad at Quinn for taking his girl.

"What the hell was that?" Finn exclaimed.

"That, Finn, is your girl taking your ex-girl's heart." Santana said.

"Rachel, is that true?"

"Yes Finn. I was going to talk to you before Glee."

Finn couldn't believe his hears. The next thing nobody expecting, including Rachel, Finn hit her. Puck held Quinn back.

"Oh my God. Rachel, I'm so sorry."

Rachel wiped the blood from the end of her nose.

"Finn. The Principle's office. Now!" Mr. Schue exclaimed. Finn and Mr. Schue left the room when Quinn went over to Rachel.

"Rach, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think my nose is broken again."

"Come on." Quinn held a paper towel over Rachel's nose and left with her.

"San, if Mr. Schue comes back, tell him I took Rachel to the ER."

"Got it."

When Rachel and Quinn arrived at the emergency room, they were greeted by one of Rachel's fathers who was a doctor at the hospital.

"Daddy."

"What happened? Did you do this to her, Quinn?"

"What? No! I would never-wait, how did you know my name?"

"Rachel told me about you."

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Berry. If you want to be with your daughter-"

"No, Quinn. Stay. You helped me when Finn hit me."

"Wait. Finn hit you?"

Rachel nodded. "I'll kill him."

"I don't think that is necessary daddy. I think the Glee club are going to do something about it. Along with the school board and possibly the law."

"Okay, pumpkin. The nurse is going to take you to x-ray while I talk to Quinn." Quinn paled very fast.

"Okay daddy." Rachel left with the nurse.

"Quinn, I'm sorry about earlier. I was just scared that you did this to her."

"Mr. Berry-"

"Leroy, please."

"Leroy, I care about your daughter. I know that I can't change the past, but I am going to make it up to Rachel."

"So, what happened?"

"Rachel sang me a beautiful song in Glee and when she was finished, Finn wanted to know why the song was meant for me and not for him. When she told him that they were finished, he took it badly and hit her."

"Thank you for telling me."

Rachel came back ten minutes later.

"Daddy, the nurse has the film."

"Okay." Her daddy left.

Quinn grabbed her hand and guided her to her lap.

"Are you okay, babe?"

"Yeah. I can't believe he did that."

"Me either." Rachel kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"Just because." Quinn smiled and kissed her. Leroy cleared his throat.

"Rachel, you have a clean break. You will only need a splint."

* * *

><p>A month after the whole Glee thing with Rachel and Finn, Rachel saw a letter on her bed when she got home from school.<p>

_Dear Rachel Berry,_

_We would like to congratulate you that Julliard has accepted your application and audition...  
><em>

Rachel couldn't believe what she was reading. She got into Julliard. When she told her fathers, all three of them were crying for joy. Rachel was hesitant to tell Quinn. Quinn was going to go to _the_ Ohio State.

When Quinn got the phone call from Rachel, she was worried. She headed to the Berry's house right away. Quinn knocked on the door.

"Quinn, come in. She's in her room." Quinn headed to her bedroom.

"Rach, what's going on?" Quinn saw Rachel pacing back and forth.

"Quinn, sit down and read this." Rachel handed Quinn the letter. She broke out into a huge smile.

"Babe, congratulations! I knew you would get into Julliard. When do you leave?"

"The week after graduation..." Rachel mumbled. Quinn's smiled faded fast.

"What? Rachel that's in two months!"

"I know." She had tears in her eyes and that broke Quinn's heart.

"Rach, I love you and I want you to follow your dreams."

"I love you, too Quinn." They kiss.

* * *

><p>The two months rolled around very fast for the girls. It was the day that Rachel was leaving for New York. Quinn went with Rachel and her father's to the airport. After her father's hugged her, Quinn held tight to the small diva.<p>

"I put something on your ipod that I want you to listen while on the plane. I love you Rachel."

"I love you too, Quinn." They kiss. Rachel left for the gate. Quinn was crying. Rachel's father's had a hand on each shoulder and left the airport.

While on the plane, Rachel took out her ipod and listen to what Quinn put on.

"Hey babe, I just wanted to say good luck in New York and to follow your dreams. I love you." Then Quinn's voice started to sing.

_"If I should stay _  
><em>I would only be in your way <em>  
><em>So I'll go, but I know <em>  
><em>I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way <em>  
><em>And I will always love you <em>  
><em>I will always love you <em>  
><em>You <em>  
><em>My darling, ooh<em>

_Bittersweet memories _  
><em>That is all I'm taking with me <em>  
><em>So goodbye-please don't cry <em>  
><em>We both know I'm not what you, you need<em>

_And I will always love you _  
><em>I will always love you<em>

_I hope life treats you kind _  
><em>And I hope you have all you've dreamed of <em>  
><em>And I wish you joy and happiness <em>  
><em>But, above all this, I wish you love<em>

_And I will always love you _  
><em>I will always love you <em>  
><em>I will always love you <em>  
><em>I will always love you <em>  
><em>I will always love you <em>  
><em>I, I will always love you<em>

_You _  
><em>Darling, I love you <em>  
><em>Ooh, I'll always <em>  
><em>I will always love you"<em>

Rachel was crying on the plane when she heard the song.

Once October rolled around in NYC, Rachel had Kurt, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany over to her apartment. Rachel, Mercedes, and Brittany were going to Julliard while Kurt and Santana were going to NYU. Their was a knock on the door. Rachel went to answer it and was surprised at who was at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel hugged the mystery person.

"I couldn't stay away and I really missed you." The person said.

"I missed you too, Quinn. Really, what are you doing here?"

"I got a transfer from OSU to NYU."

"What? Your going to New York University?"

"Yep. I wanted to be in the same town as my girl." They kissed. Rachel pulled away, grabbed Quinn's hand and led her to the living room.

"Hi everybody."

The gang got up and hugged Quinn.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked.

"I couldn't stay away from Rachel for four years." Quinn kissed Rachel's forehead.

"Mercedes, you owe me twenty dollars." Kurt said.

"Man, why couldn't you wait until Christmas break." She handed him the twenty dollars.

"You had a bet going?" Rachel said.

"Yeah."

Rachel rolled her eyes then looked at Quinn. "I'm so happy you are here!"

"How about you and I go sight seeing later?"

"I would love that." Rachel kissed Quinn.

Later that afternoon, when the guests left, Rachel and Quinn walked around New York.

"I really missed you, Rachel."

"I missed you too, Quinn. I'm just so happy that you are here. When do you start your classes?"

"Monday. I want to spend the entire weekend with you, in our bed."

Rachel hurried Quinn back to their apartment.

**Three years later**

It was graduation day for Rachel. She had been on an off-Broadway production during the summer of her junior and senior year of college while Quinn was working as an intern at a lawyer's office. She graduated the week before and was surprised that she got a job at the lawyer's office right away.

Later that night, Quinn and Rachel's lives were going to change forever. Quinn was going to ask Rachel four important words to hear. They were having a quiet night in their apartment after everybody left. Before the graduation, Quinn got permission from both of Rachel's fathers.

The next day, Quinn with Rachel. While Rachel was in the bathroom, Quinn left the engagement ring on her pillow with a note and left for work.

_Rachel,  
>I love you. The day I met you, I thought that you were annoying.<br>I want to apologize for the way I treated you in high school.  
>You are the one who helped me become who I am today.<em><br>They say you only fall in love once, but that can't be true...  
>Every time I look at you, I fall in love all over again<em>  
>I give you this ring, hoping that one day we will become wives.<br>I love you with all my heart.  
>Quinn xoxoxo<br>_

When Rachel read the note and saw the ring, she headed to Quinn's work. She arrived before Quinn and waited in her office. When Quinn arrived, Rachel kissed her and said yes. Quinn placed the ring on her finger while her co-workers were cheering.

* * *

><p>After a long six months of planning, they were getting married. The brides, their families and the Glee club were in a small town in Massachusetts, since gay marriage wasn't legal in New York or in Ohio.<p>

When the priest announced that the couple have written their own vows, Quinn went first.

"Rachel, from this day on, I choose you, my beloved Rachel, to be my wife. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end."

Rachel took a deep breath, then said her vows.

"Quinn, It is the greatest desire of my heart to be faithful to you and to love you always, seeking to meet your every need, desiring to help in every way, listening to you, encouraging you, comforting you and standing by your side in whatever circumstances may face us in the years ahead. I will respect you, honor you and strive for harmony in our marriage with a quiet and gentle spirit."

The priest announced that Rachel had a song for Quinn. Rachel led to the piano and sat down and started playing the Beach Boy's 'Forever.'

_If every word I said could make you laugh I talk forever  
>I'd asked the skies just what we had<br>It showed forever_

_If the song I sing to you could fill your heart with joy  
>I'd sing forever<em>

_Forever, forever_

_I've been so happy loving you._

The Glee club sang the next verse._  
><em>

_Baby let me sing forever  
>I wanna be loved forever<br>Baby let me sing forever  
>I wanna be loved forever<em>

_If every word I said could make you laugh  
>I talk forever<em>

_Forever, forever..._

_I've been so happy loving you_

Quinn joins Rachel in singing.

_Let the love I had for you  
>Live in your heart and be forever<em>

_Forever, forever_

_I've been so happy loving you_

After the priest announced that they are married, the girls kiss.

At the reception, when it was time for the first dance, both of the girls wanted to dance to a Faith Hill song.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_  
><em> Being with you gets me that way<em>  
><em> I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've<em>  
><em> Never been this swept away<em>

_ All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze_  
><em> When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms<em>  
><em> The whole world just fades away<em>  
><em> The only thing I hear<em>  
><em> Is the beating of your heart<em>

_ 'Cause I can feel you breathe_  
><em> It's washing over me<em>  
><em> Suddenly I'm melting into you<em>  
><em> There's nothing left to prove<em>  
><em> Baby all we need is just to be<em>  
><em> Caught up in the touch<em>  
><em> The slow and steady rush<em>  
><em> Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be<em>  
><em> I can feel you breathe<em>  
><em> Just breathe<em>

_ In a way I know my heart is waking up_  
><em> As all the walls come tumbling down<em>  
><em> I'm closer than I've ever felt before<em>  
><em> And I know<em>  
><em> And you know<em>  
><em> There's no need for words right now<em>

_ 'Cause I can feel you breathe_  
><em> It's washing over me<em>  
><em> Suddenly I'm melting into you<em>  
><em> There's nothing left to prove<em>  
><em> Baby all we need is just to be<em>  
><em> Caught up in the touch<em>  
><em> The slow and steady rush<em>  
><em> Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be<em>  
><em> I can feel you breathe<em>  
><em> Just breathe<em>

_ Caught up in the touch_  
><em> The slow and steady rush<em>  
><em> Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be<em>  
><em> I can feel you breathe<em>  
><em> Just breathe<em>

_ I can feel the magic floating in the air_  
><em> Being with you gets me that way<em>

"I love you, Rachel Fabray."

"I love you, too, Quinn Fabray."

* * *

><p><strong>So...does this story need a sequel? I will let you decide. Mistakes are my fault.<br>**


End file.
